


We are NOT getting None Pizza Left Beef

by MissChrisDaae



Series: Convergence [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Jane Foster & Darcy Lewis Friendship, Minor Jane Foster/Thor, Post-Thor: The Dark World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissChrisDaae/pseuds/MissChrisDaae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by thehalliebadger on Tumblr: "Jane and Darcy friendship moment of one taking care of the other after a night of drunken adventures."</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are NOT getting None Pizza Left Beef

“Ooooh, how does Thor _do_ this?” Darcy wailed, flopping face down on the couch.

“Asgardian physiology, Darce,” Jane started rubbing her intern’s shoulders gently. “He’s used to a different kind of booze.”

“Asgardians _suuuuuuuuuuuuuck.”_

“But he’s good at it,” Jane giggled, then hiccuped.

“TMI, Janie… TMI….”

“Sorry….” Jane started braiding one of Darcy’s messy curls. “Hey… where did we leave your pants?”

“Um…. um…. Traf… Traf…. Hey. Hey, Jane. Let’s wear traffic cones like they’re giant party hats.”

“I think we should probably get a pizza first. And have some coffee. Maybe a cold shower—”

“Man, you’re no… you’re no fun even when you’re drunk!”

“Shush, I’m going to make coffee. Try not to wake Thor.”

“Don’t—“

“Whoa!” Jane yelped as she lost her balance and fell back on her butt. “Okay, ow….”

“S’… S’okay if we’re loud. Thor… Thor sleeps like a rock after doin’ the… the ‘vengers thingy. ‘Cause he’s been doing the zap an’ the boom an’ the punch an’ the myeh-myeh, an’ he needs the sleeps…”

“I get it, I get it…” Jane pulled herself up, using the countertop for support as she went to the Keurig machine.

“Hey. Hey. Jane.”

“What?”

“Can we get the none pizza left beef?”

“I’m cutting you off on Tumblr.”

“Noooooooo! My feels, my feels need to be freeeeeee!”

Jane rolled her eyes, grabbing the first coffee mug and pressing it firmly into Darcy’s hands. “Drink— wait, no, not all at—”

“ANOTHER!” Darcy whooped, smashing down the now empty mug.

“Darcy, that was my mom’s!”

“Did you ever notice Captain America’s built like a Dorito?”

“Okay, I think we’re going straight to bed.”

“You’re a lightweight wimp. Wimpy wimp Janie can’t hold her liquor…”

“Darcy, come on, get up.”

“No… no, I’ll stay here. I like the couch. I’m calling it Bernie.”

“Bernie the couch.”

“Yep.”

“Fine, I’ll get you a blanket, but you’ve got to sleep, okay?” Jane grabbed a frozen pizza from the freezer and put it in the microwave. “After we both have some pizza.”

“Is it none pizza left beef?”

“No.”

“You suck.”

“But Thor likes it.” This time, both of them broke down into giggles. The microwave beeped, and Jane stumbled over to pull the pizza out. “Come and get… Darce?”

The intern was already asleep on the couch.


End file.
